Fading Away
by Twilight2D
Summary: One-shot (A really long one though) It's my first song fic, written to an untitled song by Simple Plan. Inuyasha, horribly injured, sits at the border of life and death. With her gone, he doesn't know which way to go. What does he have to live for? As he


Hi! To those of you who already know, and have read my work, I know I should be working on "Without a Home?" However, I have massive writer's block, and don't know where to go from here. Anyway, I got this idea last night around midnight. So I apologize if it's not all that great… it's my first song fic, but I thought it was good enough to post here. It may be a little confusing, but please bear with me… Italics are thoughts or flashbacks; you'll know the difference when you're reading. Bold words are the lyrics to the song, and obviously you know what regular text is…. So, without further ado… one VERY long one-shot…

Disclaimer: I almost forgot… I hate doing these, since I wish I did own Inuyasha…. But I don't, so….yeah……….. Oh, and I don't own the song, which is untitled, but it's by Simple Plan.

* * *

**Fading Away**

**I open my eyes,  
****Try to see, but I'm blinded  
****By the white light.**

Inuyasha slowly came awake, but he couldn't move. It seems as though his limbs were weighted, and his eyes glued shut. All his senses were fuzzy, and a fiery pain wrapped itself around his body.

**I can't remember how,**

_How did I get here? _

**I can't remember why,  
****I'm lying here tonight.**

It started to come back, slowly… they had been fighting Naraku…

"_Give up, you can never win."_

"_Shut up and DIE Naraku! WIND SCAR!" _

_ The battle was wearing on, and they were all tiring. None of them were going to give up now, not when they were this close… the others were all doing what they could to help, though most of the battle was centered on Kagome's arrows, and Inuyashas attacks. They were locked in the heat of battle, and had been for a while now._

_ They were all hurt in one way or another. Sango had various shallow cuts all over, as did Miroku. Shippo was fighting, trying to ignore a gash across his back, and Kirara was going strong, despite all the deep wounds she had sustained. Kagome was in the same condition as Sango, save for the jagged cut on her leg. Inuyasha was the worst off, bleeding profusely from too many wounds to count. Despite his blurring vision, he continued to fight, they were almost there._

_ Inuyasha and Kagome attacked at once, both putting all their energy into the final strike. It was almost done, and they couldn't allow it to drag on any longer. Once it struck him, they knew it was finally over. Naraku let out a gasp as their attack ripped him apart._

"_NO! YOU CANNOT!" He said, furious._

_ As a last desperate attempt, he sent off one last attack, one powerful enough to steal away the rest of his life. It struck Inuyasha and Kagome, sending them flying. Inuyasha slammed into the ground. His wounds, coupled with the impact, crushed the air from his lungs, and he slipped in and out of consciousness. What happened next came in bits, but he caught enough to understand what went on... _

"_Kagome! Inuyasha!" The others yelled._

_ He felt himself lifted and placed on Kirara's back, and he could faintly hear voices calling. He couldn't understand, then it suddenly became clear._

" _KAGOME? KAGOME! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Sango's voice was urgent._

"_KAGOME!" Shippo's voice was that of one who was crying._

"_She took most of the blast…" Miroku said solemnly._

_Inuyasha started to lose his grip on wakefulness the conversation began to fade._

"_She's……… not………………………alive…………."_

**And I can't stand the pain,**

Kagome was dead… how could he let her die? He was supposed to protect her…

**And I can't make it go away.  
****No I can't stand the pain…**

_I let her down… she's dead because of me…_

**How could this happen to me?  
****I made my mistakes,**

He thought back to all the stuff he could have done. He could have stopped her from going into battle, he could have taken the full blast of it.

_I wish I had told her how much she meant to me…_

**Got no where to run **

The pain was worsening, and he still couldn't move.

**The night goes on,  
**

He could faintly hear voices coming from the next room.

**As I'm fading away.**

His senses dulled even more, and the pain continued to become worse.

**I'm sick of this life,**

But then, what was he reason to live? Kagome was gone, and she would never come back.

**I just wanna scream,  
****How could this happen to me?**

Footsteps entered the room, and he felt a cool cloth against his forehead. A voice spoke his name, but he couldn't be sure who it was.

**Everybody's screaming,  
****I try to make a sound,  
****But no one hears me.**

_Damn it, I still can't move._

Whoever was there began to care for his wounds, and the pain was excruciating. He couldn't resist, couldn't move. He lost his hold on the bit of consciousness, and passed out.

The next thing he was aware of was a dreamlike state, almost comatose, on the border of life and death, and it was his choice what way to go.

_**I'm slipping off the edge,**_

_**I'm hanging by a thread,**_

_I might as well give up. It hurts too much to fight it, and I have nothing to live for… I could always become a true demon, but is that what I really want? DO I really want to lose my memories of her, even if they hurt?_

**_I wanna start this over again._**

He began to think back, over the time Kagome had been there, at his side.

**So I try to hold on ****to a time when nothing mattered,**

_She was always there when I needed her, even when I wouldn't admit it…_

_**And I can't explain what happened,**_

_Even when I treated her horribly, when I hated her, she cried for me, defended me… She helped me, showed me the way, fought alongside me, even though she was in danger. She came back when I pushed her away…_

**_And I can't erase the things that I've done,_**

_She tried to respect my feelings for Kikyo, even though they hurt her. She tried to cheer me up, and encouraged me… I hurt her so many times… but she came back…_

**No I can't.**

_But not this time…she's… gone…_

**How could this happen to me?**

_Gone…_

**I've made my mistakes, **

_I should have told her how much she meant to me, how much I…loved…her…  
_

_**I've got nowhere to run**,  
__**The night goes on,  
**__**As I'm fading away,**_

_What will I do? What do I have left? I don't want to forget her…_

_**I'm sick of this life,  
**__**I just wanna scream,**_

_I can let go… I can stop fighting… It hurts to try and stay alive, more than it's ever hurt. That's what I'll do…_

_**How could this happen to me?**_

From far away, a voice began to call his name. It was faint, and at first he thought he imagined it. It began to grow, becoming more clear.

_Kagome?_

_**How could this happen to me?**_

_No, It can't be her, she's…dead…_

_**I've made my mistakes,**_

_I must be hallucinating, or maybe I'm finally dead…_

_**I've got nowhere to run,  
**__**The night goes on,  
**__**As I'm fading away,  
**__**I'm sick of this life,**_

The voice was still calling, but he couldn't make out the words. He stepped a little farther away from death, so he could hear. The voice was now desperate, and he realized that he must have been so close, his body had, no, HE had stopped breathing. He could finally make out the words…

"INUYASHA! YOU IDIOT! DON'T DIE ON ME!"

_Kagome?_

He began to run back towards the way he had come, back towards life. It was as though it were moving away from him, because he couldn't reach it. But Kagome was ALIVE! He couldn't quit now. He began to run faster and harder than he ever had life.

_**I just wanna scream...**_

He couldn't do it, his limbs began to grow heavy, and he began to slow down.

_NO! I NEED to get back to her!_

He put all his strength into one last burst of speed, and crashed back into his body. He took a deep breath, thankful he made it, then several more in rapid succession, as his oxygen-starved lungs tried to get the body working again. He wasn't sure it would work, until he felt the pain come back full force.

_I'm definitely alive…_

He slowly forced his eyes open, and waited until his vision began to clear. A face faded in and out above him. As his eyesight began to clear, Kagome's face sharpened, and he could see the look of relief in her bloodshot eyes and her tear-streaked face. She was heavily bandaged, but had come running when she thought he was about to die.

_She wouldn't leave me_… 

"You IDIOT!" She cried, burying her head into his chest and sobbing.

He lifted a hand and laid it on her back, stroking her shoulders gently. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, who had been trying to help, quietly left, giving them some privacy.

"I thought you were going to die! How could you do that to me?"

"Kagome, it's alright. I'm alive, and I won't be going anywhere for a long time."

"I was afraid you'd given up… why would you do that?"

"Because… I though you were dead…"

"I would never leave you like that… I promise. Don't you ever leave me either!"

"I won't." He said smiling.

They lay there silently, as Inuyasha thought about what he had almost done. He couldn't believe he had been so selfish. If Kagome HAD died, she'd want him to live for her, not die. She'd want him to be happy.

"Kagome?" He said quietly.

There was no answer. Kagome had cried herself into a deep, exhausted sleep, resting on his chest. When Sango walked in later to check on them, they were both asleep. She covered them with a blanket and left them to rest.

**How could this happen to me?**

* * *

Well, there you go, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Even if you didn't, I'd like to hear from you! I accept anonymous reviews, and yes, even flames. I respect everyone's opinions, and hope to hear them. If you have any requests for stuff you'd like to see me write, or a good song, please tell me, because I found I like writing song fics. I'm sorry it was so long, but I got carried away. The next one won't be… I hope. I'd love for you to check out some of my other works if you enjoyed this, and if you didn't, then I wouldn't recommend that. I APPRECIATE IT SOOOOO MUCH! THANK YOU EVERYONE! Twilight2D. 


End file.
